A Demon's Path to Heaven
by Pandemonium-virus
Summary: “What did you do that caused the king of heaven to cast you down on earth?” Dante
1. Chapter 1

A Demon's Path to Heaven

Chapter 1: Angel in the Arms of a Demon

By: Pandemonium-Virus

------------------------------------------

The tenuous young angel struggled against the immoral shadow creatures. She screeched in agony as they shattered her feeble wings and left her crippled on the bitter gory ground. Assuming she was lifeless, they vanished into the dimness of the night leaving behind precious white feathers that scattered down the dark alley.

The night was silent as Dante sauntered down the street of the empty city with only dim lights coming from a nearby pole. He continued down the street and stopped as soon he noticed the wind carrying white feathers across the street. He stood motionless for a moment concentrating on his surrounding. His eyes amplify as the smell of blood tingled his nostril. He reached for Ebony and retraced the trail carefully in hopes that it will guide him to more than just a dead swan.

Dante turned a corner and gradually made his way down the alley. He saw more feathers along with bloods on cold walls. He shook his head, "What is this?" he smirked, "Someone decided to kill some geese tonight and didn't bother to clean up." His smirk disappeared as he saw a young woman's body laying motionless on the floor. He darted towards the figure and kneeled down to take a closer look. "Shit."

His body winced back in shock as he saw her wings. "Wings?" he mouthed the word in disbelief. Dante placed his guns back in their typical place. He reached out to feel the battered wings, it was soft. The blood was still humid and warm. She could still be alive. Trying to find a pulse, he gently placed his finger on her wrist. There was a slight sign of life as he felt the pulse somewhat beating against his finger. Dante sighed in relief and cautiously lift the wounded angel in his arms. "As light as a feather." he chuckled nervously. "An angel in the arms of a demon," he thought to himself, "it feels strange."

The angel in his arms led out a soft moan. He took one last look at her and moved swiftly down the alleyway.

Moments later, Dante arrived at Devil May Cry. He shifted the angel to one arm and unlocked the door with his other. The half-demon kicked the door opened and headed straight to his bedroom. He gently placed the angel in the center of his pleasant bed and gazed at her. She was brutally damaged.

Dante came back with a first aid kit, he observed the wound and carefully wiped the blood away with a fresh cloth.

Even though the angel was badly beaten, he could still see beauty under all. Her skin was so soft and white like a cloud on an attractive sunny day. Her hair was incredibly silky and shiny. She was dressed in a velvety white gown and had long copper brown hair. "So, there are brunettes in heaven." he smirked. Dante continued to swab the blood away and bandage the wound with great care. He brushed the hair away from her face.

Dante pulled the cover over her body and left the room quietly. The angel needed her rest, hopefully she'll wake up soon to tell him how on earth did she end up on earth. He closed the door behind him and ambled down the stairway to his black leather couch. He tossed his red trench coat aside and slowly drifted off to dreamland.

Hours later, the half-demon woke up and found huge lavender eyes close up to his.

"Whoa!" he screamed jerking himself up the couch. "You surprised me." he sat up and

stared at her.

The angel placed her pale hand on Dante's thigh. A teardrop slid down her cheek. Dante reached out and wiped it away. "You must be a fallen angel." he stated. The angel seemed mystified, but nodded. Dante chuckled, "What did you do that caused the king of heaven to cast you down on earth?"

"I thought you knew." she whispered softly. Her wounds had healed tremendously in one night.

"No, actually I don't know." he answered, "How long have you been up anyway?"

The angel looked devastated, but answered obediently, "I've been up since dawn."

Dante stood up and headed towards the kitchen, "Now, I don't know what angel eat so you gotta help me out. Okay?" He gasped in shock as he felt the fragile body hug him from behind.

"Vergil." she whispered gleefully in his ears.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello guys! Thanks soooo much for reading. Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Devil in Disguise

A Demon's Path to Heaven

Chapter 2: Devil in Disguise

By: Pandemonium-Virus

Nowshin, thank you soooo much for the review! I didn't think I'd get one but you gave me one and it was on my birthday too!!! I'll take that as my birthday present. Lol.

A/N: I should have mentioned this earlier. Rated M for big time sexual contant, disturbing sence, and language (Later chaps though). Sorry I didn't mentioned that guys.

------------------------------------------

"Vergil?" Dante hissed in displeasure. He turned around to place his hands on her shoulder and stared into her sweet lavender eyes that were filled with despair. No doubt, this angel had mistaken him for his older brother.

"I knew you'd rescue me." she moved closer to him and putted her arms around him. "However, you're acting rather strange today."

Dante shook his head intensely, "No. No. No," he murmured, "You've mistaken me." He gently pushed her away, "My name is Dante."

The confounded angel stood still, "I don't understand."

Dante chuckled, "Vergil's my older brother," he stated, "Sprada's twins." He observed her and saw that she still looked baffled. "The legend," he continued, "doesn't that ring any holy bells?"

"Vergil never mentioned having a younger brother." she said.

"Of course, why the hell would he?" he sneered, "but, you believe me?" He watched as she nodded her head, "Wow! You're very gullible, I like that." He flashed her a stunning grin, but paused for a moment, "Wait a minute," his heart began to pick up speed, "You know my brother?"

"Yes." she answered.

"How?" he asked as he remembered the day his brother fell into the inferno.

"_It belongs to a son of Sparda…" _

She left Dante's question unanswered and walked towards the window to let the morning sunlight shine on her skin.

"The bastard." He whispered.

Dante toddled towards the kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge, swayed the door open, and grabbed a cold can of beer. "Vergil." He slammed the fridge door shut and caused the things around him to quiver.

He chucked the cool liquid down his throat. "So, how did you come across him?"

He tossed the can into the trash, "I'm presuming he's here on earth." Dante led out a low groan, "After all, I kno-" his eyes widen as he saw the angel exiting his place. "Hey!" he shouted, "Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you, babe."

The angel paid no attention to him. She continued slowly towards the door. "Whoa! Hold on, you just can't leave like that. I'm guessing you know nothing of this realm."

The fine angel walked out and closed the door behind her smoothly. Dante quickly ran after her. He swung the door open and grabbed her by the hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

The young angel tried to pull away but Dante was too strong. "Please, let me go!"

"Not a chance sweet spirit."

"I must find Vergil and tell him I'm alright. He must be panicking." She said.

Dante tossed his head back and chuckled, "Vergil panicking."

The angel unfolded her six beautiful wings to flutter away but Dante clutched her gown.

"I don't think so." He struggled to keep the angel's feet on the ground. "If he wants you, then he can come here and get you. I'm not going to let a naïve girl, like yourself, wander around the street."

Still holding on to her dress he reached for the doorknob and pulled her in. The angel flapped her wings viciously. "Stop that! I just cleaned up the place." he shouted as he saw feathers floating everywhere.

Dante tugged her towards him and held her tightly in his arms. They tumbled to the floor with Dante on top. He pinned her hands to the ground.

There was a loud knock on the door, but he ignored it. "Now," he began peacefully, "I'm going to get off of you and you're going to stay still. Understood?"

A drop of tear slithered down her face. Dante slowly stood up. With his eyes locked on her like a hawk, he backed up to the main door and opened it.

"What the hell took you so long to answer the door?"

Dante turned around and saw that it was Lady, "Come in." He pushed the door wider.

Lady walked in, her eyes enlarged in disgust as she saw the angel resting flat on the floor. She drew out her gun.

"Hold it!" Dante snapped the gun right out of her hands and tossed it aside.

Lady glared at Dante, "What's that demon doing here?"

"I think you mean angel." He corrected.

"It's a demon."

"Angel."

"Let me ask you a question," she moved closer to him, "is she a fallen angel?"

"Well, obviously." He answered.

"Fallen angels are demons." She stated.

"No, shit," he mocked. Dante stood still for awhile and gawked at Lady, "Does she _look_ like a demon?" he asked.

Lady ambled towards the poor spirit and looked down at her, "Devil in disguise…how typical."

-----------------------------

Yay! I'm done with this chapter. I'll have the next one posted up pretty soon, of course. Thanks for reading!


	3. The Curse

A Demon's Path to Heaven

Chapter 3: The Curse

By: Pandemonium-Virus

------------------------------------------

"Didn't you hear what happened?" she whispered softly to the lady, "Yerik's daughter is the curse." She sipped her wine and continued, "He threw a formal party to gather everyone together."

A butler approached from behind her, "Would you like another drink my lady?"

"No, thank you." She watched as the butler wandered off and continued the conversation, "Her eighteenth birthday was two weeks ago. Wings burst out of her body the moment she blew out the candles." She whispered roughly.

"Good heavens!"

"Shh! Not so loud." Her eyes searched the room to see if anyone was watching. Oddly everyone was busy in their own little group chatting about the crisis.

Sweats were forming on her forehead, "An angel at this time? I thought it was on every fourth generation!" She pulled out her fan and began to fan herself violently.

"No, it's on every third generation," she corrected and chucked down her wine.

A slender blonde woman with a tight red dress walked up to them and joined in with the conversation, "I had no knowledge of this curse until my husband told me last night. I'm not very pleased. If I've known sooner I wouldn't have joined this family." She sighed.

"He also told me that a 'death ceremony' is to be performed today," she played with her nail for a while, "What is that by the way?"

"You see that sword with blade made of pure diamonds?" the lady with the fan pointed to the wall across the room, "It's the remainder of the last angel that was killed."

"We're going to kill Yerik's daughter with that sword?" she asked.

"No, he is going to kill his daughter with that sword. We are mere witnesses."

"And if he doesn't kill her?"

"She's filled with an enormous amount of positive energy. Positive energy attracts negative energy…demons. If she doesn't die demons are going to flood the city."

The room that was filled with chatters fell into a pin-drop silence as Yerik appeared. He stood there quietly and stared at his relative.

"Brother, what are you doing? Bring the angel out and let us begin the ceremony so we can all sleep peacefully tonight!" a voice from the crowd shouted.

"I shall…once I find her."

Silence vanished and the room was filled with fuming chatter, "What do you mean once you find her?" someone shouted. "She's gone?"

A man rushed up to Yerik and grabbed him by the collar, "Where the fuck is she?" He shook him violently, "Do you have any fucking idea what would happen if we don't find her?"

"I'll find her!" he struggled loose.

"How long have she been gone, brother?" he asked Yerik.

"Two weeks." He answered.

"The girl's contaminated!" someone shouted. "The ceremony's not going to work properly."

"Nonsense!" Yerik bellowed, "She's a pure virgin. The ceremony will be performed." He paused for a moment to let the people calm. "I've send someone to find her. He is a promising young man and will bring her back by the next full moon."

"You send a _man_ to find her?" his brother chuckled, "What makes you think that that man is going to bring her back untouched?"

Angry voice echoed throughout the room. Yerik stood in front of everyone and waited for the people to gather their senses. He waited.

-----------------------


End file.
